¡ salsa !
by ylg
Summary: où une pause déjeuner dégénère lorsqu'une sauce mexicaine a des effets inattendus désastreux, transformant la classe d’Ichigo & Cie en succédané de Tomatina


Titre ¡salsa!  
Auteur : ylg  
Fandom : Bleach  
Personnages : les élèves de la seconde 3  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : heureusement, rien n'est à moi oO

écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thème : "salsa"  
(et j'ai interprété le thème exprès de travers : littéralement, "sauce" en espagnol XD)

fic arrivée première au classement de mai !  
kyaaa ! je suis z'heureuse !

oOo

Le professeur principal toisa durement la brochette de voyous qui se tenait en rang d'oignon devant son bureau.

« Alors ? l'un d'entre vous peut-il m'expliquer comment tout ceci est arrivé ? »

Tout ceci… c'est à dire, une bagarre générale dans une salle de cours pendant la pause du déjeuner, et le professeur de la première période d'après-midi couvert d'une sauce non identifiée.

« Bêtement, » avoua Asano, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de ses camarades.

Bêtement, ça a l'air d'être le mot le plus approprié pour qualifier sa conduite, aujourd'hui. Certaines mauvaises langues ajoutent « et tous les autres jours, d'ailleurs ».

Et d'une certaine manière, c'est bel et bien comme ça que tout a commencé.

Avisant le contenu de l'espèce de sandwich de Sado, Asano s'était fendu d'une remarque comme quoi, ça avait l'air encore pire que la cuisine d'Inoue. Qu'on insulte sa préparation mexicaine, ça n'était pas du goût de Sado, mais il s'était promis de ne plus taper le monde sans raison, et comment justifier d'avoir cassé la gueule à un ami à cause d'un bête taco ?

Il eut fallu que comme promis, Kurosaki s'en charge à sa place. Sauf que Kurosaki ne considérait pas l'affaire de la sauce mexicaine comme de la plus haute importance.

Arisawa, en revanche, comme la cuisine d'Inoue était concernée, prit la mouche ; elle se leva d'un bond et invectiva vivement Asano, bien décidée à en découdre.

Mais son mouvement brusque renversa une canette de soda posée sur le bureau voisin, bousculé au passage. Le soda bien frais se répandit sur la jupe de Honshō, laquelle se mit à hurler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, l'autre dinde ? » s'enquit donc Asano, dans le vide, pendant qu'Inoue se précipitait, armée de son mouchoir, offrant d'aider à nettoyer la tache ; Honshō en profita sans vergogne pour lui faire des avances osées. Ce qui ne plut certes pas à Arisawa, qui se vengea comme elle put sur celui qu'elle tenait responsable de la situation. Elle ramassa la canette et la jeta de toutes ses forces à travers la classe, visant soigneusement Asano, beuglant que « l'autre dinde l'enquiquinait bien profond. »

Atteint en pleine tête, Asano tomba à la renverse, entraînant dans sa chute le taco de Sado. Qui s'écrasa sur le pantalon d'Ishida.

Il y eut alors un moment de pause.

Personne ne saurait dire exactement qui tapa sur qui ni dans quel ordre. Personne ne saurait dire quelle insultes exactement furent proférées, de qui à qui. Personne, sûrement, ne saurait dire qui lança le taco fautif à la tête de qui ; ce qui est sûr, c'est que bien des baffes furent échangées et que plusieurs bentō, pour peu qu'ils continssent un tant soit peu de sauce, volèrent à travers la salle, au grand dam de leurs propriétaires… et destinataires malchanceux.

Kunieda soupçonna par la suite Kojima d'avoir envenimé les choses de quelques injures discrètement suggérées à ses voisins… impossible de le prouver, cependant.

Et impossible, bien sûr, de savoir qui au juste a, le dernier, posé la main sur l'arme du crime, à savoir le sandwich qui eut la disgrâce d'atteindre le visage du professeur à l'instant même où il ouvrait la porte de la salle de classe, cherchant à déterminer l'origine du chahut et réclamant le retour au calme.

Rouge tomate, sans que ça ne doive rien à une quelconque éclaboussure de sauce, Ogawa surmonta sa timidité pour avancer qu'Asano avait voulu l'avis d'Inoue sur un assaisonnement, mais qu'il avait, comme qui dirait, trébuché en route, et que le plat lui avait échappé des mains.

« Ne racontez pas de bêtise, j'ai bien vu que ces graines de délinquants se battaient !  
- Mais non, Monsieur, Tatsuki-chan leur montrait juste une prise de karate, » affirma Inoue.

Ce qui, dans une certaine mesure, était vrai. Kunieda vola à son secours, soutenant qu'effectivement, Arisawa leur faisait une démonstration de comment elle avait gagné son dernier tournoi.

Le professeur eut un instant d'hésitation, se demandant visiblement si les élèves se fichaient de lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Asano s'accusa d'avoir effectivement glissé, sur une flaque de soda, et d'avoir bien malencontreusement gâché un bentō. Suivant le mouvement, Ishida avoua avoir un peu mal réagi en voyant sa dernière création pour le club de couture ruinée par des éclaboussures de sauce, mais se défendit d'avoir frappé qui que ce soit.

« Oui, ajouta Arisawa, on a juste _dé_battu des mérites respectifs de nos clubs et des stratégies pour recruter des nouveaux l'an prochain. On ne se battait pas.

- Et ce… ce… cette _chose _en sauce, alors ? » tempêta le professeur, certes pas convaincu, mais à cours de contre-arguments.

« Le club d'aéronautique discutait d'un point d'aérodynamique, inventa Kurosaki. C'est un hasard imprévu si Monsieur Kagine a ouvert la porte pile à ce moment-là.  
- Ça et le fait que, problème de portance, l'objet n'a pas touché la cible visée, à savoir la poubelle, » renchérit Ishida, un peu à contre-coeur ; appuyer les dires de Kurosaki n'était pas pour lui plaire, mais il en allait du sort de la moitié de la classe au moins, si pas la classe entière.

« Nous sommes tous profondément désolé de cette tragique coïncidence et nous nous en excusons, ça ne se reproduira plus, » promirent les accusés en s'inclinant profondément.

« Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, mais que ça soit la dernière ! » céda-t-il.

Personne pour accuser le voisin de quoi que ce soit, cohérence apparente de leur discours, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Avec un grincement de dent, il fut bien obligé de les renvoyer en cours, avec comme seule sanction le nettoyage du couloir après les cours à la place des élèves en théorie en de service ce jour-là. En plus de rendre leur salle de classe impeccable, bien sûr.

« Ouf, on ne s'en tire pas trop mal !  
-Mais c'est dommage quand même pour la cuisine de Chad… dis, tu me passeras la recette ? »

* * *

(pour ceux qui se demandent, la Tomatina du sommaire c'est une grande fête dans un bled en Espagne... une bataille de tomates géante XD)


End file.
